


Tags of memories

by froeken_frost



Series: Ill-fated [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Character Background, Family Loss, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froeken_frost/pseuds/froeken_frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags of memories, concerning Rhachalle Lavellan, scattered lingering in the fade, as they can be found by those, who wander the fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags of memories

**_9:20 Dragon_ **

 

The girl stares into the dark and gaping soil, the earth itself has opened, ready to receive the father's body.

The mother standing beside the girl, peering into the yawning grave motionless, her facial expressions so impassive, so cold, it hurts the girl just to look at it.

The little sister’s faint sobbing as the covered body gets swallowed in darkness, finally breaking the mother’s rigidity, immediately preventing the sister’s noises. The girl can feel the younger sister’s pain but does nothing, for there is nothing left to do.

If the mother gets too demanding, too harsh, the girl would tell the father. He speaks up for them. The father meant protection.

There is nothing left to do now.

The girl’s gaze turns to the mother and sister again.

The mother just wants their best.

She is right about her demands.

They need to be good girls.

They have to keep the clan running.

The girl’s glance slips over the mother’s curved belly. She will make sure they all will make the mother proud. Even without the father to soothe the mother. She will make sure of it herself.

 

* * *

**_9:21 Dragon_**

 

The girl sneaks out of the Aravel with all the caution she’s got. The mother may not hear her or she might awake. For the mother has forbidden them to leave the Aravel after nightfall. The girls wants to obey, wants to please the mother but the curiosity is dragging her outside.

The girl has to make sure it is not just her imagination. It is the third night in a row that it visits the girl. A halla, lurking in front of her window, instructing the girl to follow.

No halla from the clan, for the girl knows all the clan’s halla, but a new, a foreign one. Its fur glimmering in the shady moonlight in variations of gold and its eyes glooming dark and intelligent. The girl knows about it, has read about it. It is _Hanal’ghilan_ which visits her.

The mother did not believe the girl’s tale, so she will prove her words to be true.

The golden halla seems content to see the girl, yet starts to sheer off from the camp. The girl follows, heartbeat pounding in her ears, but the night watch is not to be seen anywhere. The halla leads and the girl follows.

The girl knows it is the Goddess Ghilan’nain who sends _Hanal’ghilan_. The girl has to follow for it is the Goddess’ order. Away from the camp side, away from the watch, the girl is too focused on the halla, she does not recognize the hunter following her.

It is first when the halla suddenly disappears into the dark forest, the girl realizes her follower, but it is too late to escape by then.

 

* * *

  _ **9:41 Dragon**_

 

The woman straps her backpack quietly. The night has fallen hours ago, the camp lies silent. It is about time.

The woman checks her tools again, they are all in place.

A quickly casted spell leaves her invisible for the night watch’s eyes. Another one stuns the hunter by the fire. He will be relieved soon, the clan will not be unprotected for long.

Therefor the woman needs to hurry.

The unconscious hunter lifted with her magic, the woman leaves the camp side. The knowledge she must never return hardening the pale face.

The woman first stops as the camp side is out of earshot.

Midst in deepest forest, just as back then, twenty years ago.

The woman makes sure the hunter is tied up and gagged well before she wakes him. The loathsome face convulsed in fear satisfies her more than she thought it would.

_He might not be a mage himself, yet the magic runs strong in his blood, stronger than in any other suitable man!_

The mother’s voice buzzing through the woman’s mind. Her dissent stayed unheard.

_I know what he did to you. But I cannot matter. The clan needs more mages! You must do what is best for the clan. You ow it to them!_

“Never again.” The only words the woman speaks before she allows her magic to manifest. Small, blue-flickering flames at first, reaching out for the hunter’s unprotected flesh. The woman holding on to them, denying the flames to quench, her face solidified, until the hunter fought of the gag and his pain contorted howl fills the silent night.

The woman smiles with a certain kind of sadness within her light brown eyes as she steps back from the burned body.

“Revenge.” The woman murmurs as she grabs her things and flees southwards.

 


End file.
